The Spellbinder
Category:EWWE Category:Match of Randomness Winners Outside of CAW/Background Story CAW Wrestling Career ='Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events (??? - present)'= Magix to Riches (??? - ???) Return From Captivity (??? - ???) The Spellbinder would return at House of Doom to interrupt Ron and Nobody's final match up for an unknown reason until it was explained on Rising 45. A person had released the magician from captivity. He then teleported Nobody in the ring to taunt him but was surprise that he knew more about him than he let on. Infuriated at the masked man's comments he used his magic to warp a chair in the ring leading to a brawl that sent us to commercial. A match was later scheduled where the winner would face Ron at Tables, Ladders Chairs and Canes. The Spellbinder came out victorious and was set for that match down the line which he did not get the W in. Infuriated after the match, Cell and Rhino came down to attack Ron having taken out Superman and Devante Wright earlier in the night. Spellbinder assisted confirming beliefs he was working with Azkadellia 100%. They tried to finish the job, and take out Ron for good with a steel chair but fortunately for him Iron Honor made the save, solidifying their spot in the Resistance as well. Spellbinder's plan did not end there however as at Title Raid he would insert himself in the Ron vs. Monkey Fist contest multiple times, to the point he teleported himself into an Abracadabra through two tables to Ron Stoppable. This same night he had another match with the masked man known as Nobody which he won by teleporting Nobody to the top of the ladder and superplexing him off through a flaming table for the win. The Rising after (Episode 47) showed Spellbinder against the Man of Steel Superman in a number one contender's match for the EWWE Championship which he came out on the loosing end via a submission. Nobody came out to attack Spellbinder but Spellbinder cast a dementia spell on Nobody making him think Superman was him. When Superman celebrated Nobody came out and assaulted the wrong guy resulting in tension later down the line. Spellbinder would then go on to enter the match of Randomness despite Azkadellia promising in advertisement that Spellbinder would be unable to teleport, he did so anyway. Multiple times in fact, to the point where it was impossible to eliminate him. In the final four with Beast Boy, Devante Wright and The King. The Spellbinder was dumped over the top and thought to be eliminated by the King before a flash of light. After King and Devante tired themselves out Spellbinder would take advantage teleporting King outside of the ring and hitting Devante with 3 Abracadabra's for the Pinfall victory. Spellbinder assaulted both Devante and the King after the match was done after King attempted to inadvertently save Devante. Celebrating to a chorus of boo's through the arena. The boo's were even louder when he came out the next night in Philadelphia, PA, the hometown of Devante Wright. Introduced by a diffident Azkadellia, he gloated about his victory and then promised the queen he would find the culprit of the blackout in her matches with an energy location spell however as he began the incantation Devante came out to a loud ovation and bolted down the ring to spear spellbinder. He tried to do it again but Spellbinder teleported away and Cell and the Longcoats began an assault. No resistance was in the building but King Killer and Goku managed to assert themselves into the group by saving the Apex Alpha from being injured at the hands of Azkadellia once again. Permanent Darkness (??? - ???) (??? - ???) Other Media In CAW Finishing Moves *Abracadabra (Frog Splash; mostly done via teleportation to a high surface) *The Spellbinding (Rolling Knee Bar/Achilles Tendon Lock) Signature Moves *Mystic Box (Pumphandle Neckbreaker) Signature object *Magic Wand Notable feuds *Baltor *David Copperfield *Nobody *Devante Wright *The King *Ron Stoppable Managers *Azkadellia (Currently) Signature Taunt * Hand Motions (followed by teleporting) Entrance themes Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events # Spellbound by Lacuna Coil (2010 - Present)